RM-011 Valvrave I Hito
Valvrave I is the titular icon of the anime series Kakumeiki Valvrave (lit. Valvrave the Liberator) and the first Valvrave to appear in the series. It is piloted by Haruto Tokishima, the main protagonist of the series. Its official name is . Technology & Combat Characteristics Valvrave I Hito is a humanoid close-quarters-combat(CQC) weapon developed by the "Agency" as part of JIOR's VVV Plan. The Valvrave is also referred to as a " ." "Dengeki Hobby Magazine", ASCII Media Works, June, 2013, JAN 4910164650637 With nimble joints and high mobility, it can surpass any of the semi-humanoid machines employed by Dorssia. This particular Valvrave's weaponry also reflects the machine's main purpose: to destroy enemies with just one strike. Valvrave One's speed and diverse arsenal of close-to-mid range weapons can wreak havoc on the battlefield, piercing through the enemy line and cutting down everything in between. The RAVE Engine, which is mounted in the chest, draws its power from Runes. It is equipped with neon-green high-performance sensors called " ." During the first start-up of the system, a question is displayed on the monitor along with the image of a mysterious woman named Pino (she is present only in Valrave I Episode 10 "The Campaign of Love" ) which reads "Do you resign as a human being?." Episode 1 "Revolutionary Transfer Student" By entering "Yes" as a response, a set of guidelines and precautions are displayed, the contents of which ignore the human rights of the pilot. After the guidelines are displayed, the system analyzes the biometric data of the occupant. When the pilot is officially registered, the white portions of the VLC Polymer armor change black in color . Pilots who are qualified to pilot the Valvrave turn into a " " and also gain an ability known as " ." In addition, when a person other than the registered pilot is seated, an error message is displayed and security system activated which injects a deadly chemical into the nape that is capable of rapidly dissolving the human body Episode 4 "The Hostage is Valvrave" . However, it is not activated when a Magius is using the Jack ability in another body. In desperate situations where the RAVE engine becomes overheated and the limit meter becomes "666", the Valvrave can perform a type of "Seppuku " (切腹?, "stomach-cutting" - a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment) that, when performed, covers the Valvrave in a brilliant and powerful flame, and generate a shock-wave powerful enough to wipe out entire enemy fleets Episode 2 "Beyond 666" . Nicknamed the "Harakiri Blade" by researcher Takumi Kibukawa, this special ability is unique to Valvrave I . Armament ;*Hard Afterglow :Mounted on each of Valvrave I's foreams is an emitter that releases a strange red light known as " ". The emitters, which are built with Clear Fossil material, are mounted on the forearms and feet "Great mechanic DX.25" Vol. 25, Futaba, 2013, Paperback ISBN 978-4-575-46475-7 . Although it is referred to as "light," this substance contains a variety of properties which make it different from anything found in nature. One of these is that it can be molded into a solid structure, resembling glass or crystal, which can be used as a barrier to temporarily block incoming attacks until the structure is finally broken through and dissipates. Another feature of the "light" is that it can be fired as a beam, with enough power to destroy a Waffe with a single shot. ;*Variable Vulcan :A pair of rapid-firing weapons mounted in the head . ;*2 x Hand Ray :The is a small hand-mounted weapon that fires anti-personnel lasers . ;*4 x Z-Edge :The are melee combat weapons, modeled after the Japanese Katana, which serve as Valvrave I's primary melee weapon. Built using Clear Fossil material that can cut through almost anything , the Z-Edges also allow the pilot to channel Valvrave I's mysterious "power" into its blade, making this weapon unstoppable for any type of defense. The blade surface easily overheats and must be cooled on the Strike Brace . The Valvrave I uses this weapon for one-strike hit-and-run tactics with great effectiveness. :The Z-Edges come in two different lengths; with the larger one resembling a katana, while the shorter one resembles a kodachi. ;*2 x Fold Sickle :Seemingly intended as a secondary melee weapon for Valvrave I, The can fold down into a smaller size when not in use and are stored in the sides of the torso . This feature can also be used to surprise the enemy; due to the Z-Edges' resemblance to Katana, many assume that Valvrave I was modeled solely after the famous Japanese Samurai, which leads them to believe that the weapons stored in the small sheaths are short swords. Those foolish enough to fall for this tend to drop their gaurd when they believe that they're out of the weapons' reach, only to be caught by surprise when the Fold Sickles are unfolded to their true length. ;*Volc Arm :The is a large hand-held gun and Valvrave I's only means of conventional ranged combat. It can switch between solid ammunition and beam projectiles . The usual tactic is the Valvrave I using the Volc Arm to suppress enemies from a distance until it can get close enough to use its melee weapons. The Volc Arm can also mount the Z-Edges and a Fold Sickle onto the barrel in a bayonet-like fashion to form the Vurutoga. The Volc Arm will overheat if used for long periods of time during battle and must have its cooling barrel replaced when necessary. ;*Strike Brace :Mainly intended as a gauntlet-like defensive armament against fast-firing weapons, the also functions as a cooling system for the Z-Edge . Spare cooling barrels for the Volc Arm are also stored on the back side. It consists of a small physical shield, a set of spikes for use as a punching weapon, and a saw-like blade. Each weapon has its own specified role: the shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy the Valvrave's frame, the spikes are used as a sort of punching weapon, and the blade is used in tight situations when Valvrave I doesn't have time to draw its other weapons. ;*Meteor Plate :The is a folding cross boomerang-shaped weapon formed by two long plates . The blades on each end are made with Clear Fossil. Although it is usually folded and held like a spear, it can be used as an autonomous throwing weapon. ;*Bladed Baiken :The is a large collapsible scythe similar to the Fold Sickle . The red portion features an extendable chain. It relies on its weight and mass for radial striking. Simultaneously exploding Hard Afterglow energy at point-blank range significantly adds to the force of impact. ;*Vurutoga :The is a large weapon that is formed by combining the Volc Arm, Meteor Plate, and Bladed Baiken . A specialized equipment that combines all of Valvrave I's carried weapons, it mimics the concept of the Western halberd. It is a large all-purpose weapon that combines multiple attack elements, such as shooting, striking, piercing, and cutting. It can be carried an operated in a variety of ways. History At the time of Dorssia's invasion of JIOR, Valvrave I was undergoing some sort of tests when a group of Dorssian child-soldiers broke into the lab and killed most of the researchers, with the last one activating the elevator, before being finished off. Haruto Tokishima discovers Valvrave during an attack from Dorssian Waffes and boards it in a fit of rage after seeing (what he thought to be) the death of his childhood friend. After agreeing to discard his humanity, Haruto proceeded to annihilate the attacking Dorssians before driving them out soon after. Trivia *To keep with the samurai theme of Valvrave I, the weapons were based on a Katana (a Samurai's trademark weapon) and Kusarigama (Japanese Chain Sickle). *The emblem on Valvrave I Hito's armor sections depicts a three-legged raven, the [[wikipedia:Yatagarasu#Japan|'Yatagarasu']]. This may be a reference to the [[wikipedia:Valravn|'Valravn']], a supernatural raven in Danish folklore. *Valvrave I is the only unit that can go beyond 666 after went overheat and release the deadly attack "Harakiri Blade". Gallery Valvravemecha.jpg|Valvrave I (inactive) Valvrave_1_Active_-_Front.png|Valvrave I (activated) - Front Valvrave_1_Active_-_Rear.png|Valvrave I (activated) - Rear Valv_Core_1.jpg|RAVE Engine V1_-_Variable_Vulcan.jpg|Valvrave I using Variable Vulcans V1_-_Hand_Ray.png|Hand Ray V1_-_Z-Edge.png|Z-Edge V1_-_Folding_Sickle.png|Folding Sickle V1_-_Volc_Arm.png|Volc Arm V1_-_Strike_Brace.png|Strike Brace V1_-_Meteor_Plate.png|Meteor Plate V1_-_Meteor_Plate_Vurutoga.png|Meteor Plate (left) & Vurutoga V1_-_Bladed_Baiken.png|Bladed Baiken V1_-_Vurutoga.png|Vurutoga Valvrave_Emblem.png|Valvrave emblem 1-144_Valvrave_I_box_art.jpg|1/144 Valvrave I Hito box art Valvrave-12-59-hito-I.jpg Valvrave-5-mecha-standing.jpg Valvrave-hito-launching.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator HITO.jpg Valvrave-anime.jpg Valvrave-16-67.jpg Kakumeiki-valvrave-season-2.jpg Kakumeiki-anime.jpg Valvrave-hito-I-ending.jpg Valvrave-hito-I-1.jpg HITO.jpg Valvrave I.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-hito.jpg Valvrave-13-8-hito-combine.jpg Valvrave-12-64-hito.jpg Valvrave-12-28-unit-1.jpg Valvrave-2-8-mech.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 24.jpg 2-gg- Valvrave the Liberator.jpg 10235252k.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 27.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 28.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 29.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 33.jpg References External Links *Valvrave One on Official Site Category:Characters Category:Combat Machines Category:Valvrave